Takumi Saosuke
Takumi Saosuke- Takumi is the main protagonist of the story. He is one of the race Enmu Tenno. He is part of the Saosuke Family, a family which acquires the power to control the air. He is the son of Urahara Saosuke and the grandson of Silversmith. Takumi is also a member of the Ocho Vigor, a title given to the strongest enmu rookies. History When Takumi is still a child ,he and his family befriended the Matsuda family. Because of this Takumi mets his childhood friend, Katsumi Matsuda(Crystallina). Appearance Takumi bears the physical trademark of their family which is his orange hair. Takumi wears the standard uniform of their school. Personality Takumi cares for the well- being of others, like recommending to help the citizens of Carthage. Synopsis Takumi arc During this arc, Takumi discovers his ability as an Enmu Tenno that can control air. Raijin arc During this arc, Takumi meets Raijin, Urahara's right hand. Raijin told Takumi that his father died in battling the Kitsune. The news angered Takumi which leads him to seek revenge. Ocho Vigor arc During this arc, Takumi recruits the member of Ocho Vigor to help him in defeating the Kitsune. Fox Operation arc During this arc, the Ocho Vigor starts their operation which they called the "Fox Operation". The group is divided into two which are; Primavera(Ryo, Ichiro, Kanari, and Michiko) and Inverno(Takumi, Satou, Aya, and Ike.) Carthage arc During this arc, The group "Inverno" head off to Carthage whom the ruler is Aspaltus. The group changed their course of plan in order to save the citizens of Carthage from their corrupt ruler. Here Takumi met Pyros which helps him in battling Aspaltus. Bushido arc During this arc, the Bushido division, Royal White, helped Takumi's group in battling Apaltus. Takumi won in the battle against Aspaltus. The "Inverno" head off to the Royal White's HQ for them to rest in order to continue their operation, they left Pyros in Carthage as the new ruler of the place. Inside the HQ, Takumi realizes his father's occupation as the leader of the Bushido division, Royal White. Kitsune HQ arc During this arc, the members of the Ocho Vigor reunited in order to wreck havoc inside the Kitsune HQ. Here they face the 9 members of Kitsune. Ryo died in battling the leader, Magno. Post-Kitsune arc During this arc,Takumi's group lost so they escape the Kitsune HQ leaving Ryo's dead body. Takumi and the others rest inside the Royal White HQ,Takumi remembers the death of Ryo which saddens him and the others. Takumi wishes for vengeance but Raijin told him that his father will not be happy if he'll rely on revenge. Takumi and the others head back home. As summer starts, the Ocho Vigor received a news that the Dead Horizon is planning to resurrect Jimmu which may lead to the destruction of the enmu tennos, so they head off to stop the Dead Horizon on resurrecting Jimmu. Dead Horizon arc During this arc, Ocho Vigor plan to stop the Dead Horizon on resurrecting Jimmu. They head to Solonia, the place where the operation of the Dead Horizon will occur. Here they face the 4 members of the Dead Horizon. The Ocho Vigor seperated into groups, Takumi ,on the other hand, got lost in the Dead Horizon's headquarters. Takumi then suddenly met Endor, the leader of the group, Takumi battled Endor and Takumi won victorious by by using his "Skaeria". Unexpectedly, Magno, the leader of Kitsune, has been watching his battle for the whole time. The exhausted Takumi has no choice but to fight, but then Magno uses "Spargitore Luce", where he can transport a person into any other time or place. Takumi then awakes in the year 1345. Arthur Pendragon arc During this arc, Takumi awakes in the year 1345 beacause of "Spargitore Luce" an attack casted by Magno to Takumi where he can transport a person into a different time and space. Takumi then met Arthur Pendragon along with his knights. Ability 1)' Air(Kuki)'- like any other member of the Saosuke family, Takumi has the ability to control air. *'Shinku no kuki(Crimson Air)'- Takumi's first attack in which he delivers a burst of collected wind from his mouth. *'Kuki ka Misori(Air Razor)'- An attack in which he form a razor from the wind he collected. *'Kuki no eikyo(Air Impact)'-An attack in which he delivers a superb force of air from his hands. *'Kuki funka(Air Eruption)'-An attack just like air impact but the damage it brings to the enemy exceeds ten times. *'Sen kuki wa hari(Thousand Air Needles)'- Takumi delivers a thousand air needles. 2)Silverwind(Shirubau~indo)- Takumi also has the ability to produce silverwinds, winds that can cut anything. *Gin o shiyo, shirubaburo(silver use; silver blow)-Takumi delivers a powerful burst of silverwind from his mouth *'Gin o shiyo, shirubakamisori(silver use;silver razor)'- An attack just like "air razor" but in this case Takumi uses silverwind 3)Skaeria(Sora no jotai|Sky state)-is the strongest state among the Saosuke family. In Skaeria , Takumi can release massive attacks stronger than his normal state. *'Kuki tsuchi(Air Mallet)'-An attack in which Takumi collects a huge amount of air on his hands until it becomes hard enough like a solid mallet. *'Sen tsuchi(Thousand Mallet)'-A powerful attack in which Takumi delivers a thousand "air mallets". 4)Weather-after his battle with Satallin, Takumi develops a new ability which associates air. *'Tenki eria(weather area)'- is an attack in which Takumi isolates a specific area for him to control the weather in that area. *'Eien no tenki(Eternal Weather)'-a powerful attack in which Takumi combines all element regarding the weather to deliver a massive burst of Eternal energy Trivia